When multiple computerized devices interact with each other at close range, they may employ sensors such as cameras and laser range finders to map their environment. As understood herein, random noise may appear in resulting 3D depth maps that are rendered using colors to convey the various depths, particularly when laser power is reduced to conserve energy.